Saiyuki Game Show Set Up
by Xiang
Summary: The Merciful Goddess gets bored, and that's never a good thing. So, she pulls a girl out of her home, and drags her into a game show! Rated for Gojyo's cursing and mentionings of violence and death.


ï»¿ 

Saiyuki Game Show Set Up   
by: Xiang   
  
Disclaimer: I do not own Gensomaden Saiyuki, or any of its characters. I am simply borrowing them for the time being and promise to return them intact... well almost.   
I do however own... well me! And I can't really borrow nor return my self... so yay!   
  
Now read on and enjoy!   
  
Merciful goddess: Hmm... I'm bored what should I do... ::taps fingers on desk::   
...::Sinister grin:: I know!   
...some were else   
  
Xiang (AKA ME!): ::sits at computer bored:: Hmm.... what to write....   
  
Suddenly the Merciful goddess pops out of the TV sitting next to her   
  
Merciful Goddess: YOU! In here now! ::Drags Xiang in to the world of Saiyuki... but something is different...   
  
The two are now on the set of a game show   
  
Xiang: ::blink blink::   
Merciful Goddess: I as getting bored. You are now the single girl on my game show... NOW GET GOING! ::shoves her on set. And is handed a bunch of questions on cards.   
  
Announcer: ::to camera and audience:: HELO! And welcome to 'I need a date!'   
Xiang: ::mad glare::   
Announcer: Today we will be setting one of this 5 luck contestant ::Saiyuki boys and Haku Ryu pop up in contestants chairs:: up with this lonely needs a date... or a guy to hit on her in general...   
Xiang: ::Glare of death::   
Announcer: ::Ignoring the glares:: ...Author and Artist! Now lets get started! ::nudges Xiang then says quietly:: ask the questions!   
  
Xiang: ::shrugs and descides to go along:: ok... contestants, first question, what do you want right now!   
Contestant 1 (AKA Gojyou): A hot girl, and a smoke... ::is already holding a beer bottle::   
Contestant 2 (AKA Goku): A meat bun!   
Contestant 3 (AKA Sanzo): ::holding his banishing gun:: To kill these two idiots!   
Contestant 4 (AKA Hakkai): ::With his usual smile:: To keep him from killing them!   
Contestant 5 (AKA Haku Ryu): Nyeah!   
Xiang: I like that answer!   
Contestants 1, 2 &4: ::blank and confused look::   
Merciful Goddess: :: slightly amused::   
  
Xiang: Ok next question... what would we do on a date?   
C. 1: :get drunk and Fuc most likely. Xiang: O.O... no...   
C. 2: do huh on a what?   
C. 3: Kill those two idiots!   
C. 4: Um... sit on the beach and watch the sun set with a bottle of wine.   
C. 1&2:...?   
C.5: Neya nyeah!   
Xiang: Ooo! Sexy! Next question what is your favorite animal and why.   
C. 1: Rabbits cuz they fuc a lot   
Xiang: why do I get the urge to kill you...?   
C. 2: They call me a monkey a lot...   
Xiang: and you...   
C. 3: Any animal that could kill these two idiots...   
C. 4: I like pupies cuz their cute and loveable ::weird look are shot at Hakkai:: ...what?   
C. 5: Gya neya.   
Xiang: ...::sniff::.. Me too...   
Merciful Goddess: :: a bit more amused::   
  
Xiang: ok... how many children to you want if any?   
C. 1: have you ever tried to Fuc with a child present? Its not easy... so none!   
C. 2: were do babies come from?   
Xiang: ...you'll learn when your older...   
C. 3: as many as it takes for them to learn and kill these two idiots!   
C. 4:I love kids! ::happy squeel::   
C.5: ...ga...   
Xiang: me too!   
Merciful Goddess: ::laughs:   
  
Xiang: ok... now... what do you find to be sexy?   
C. 1: Naked chiks boose and smokes.   
C. 2: who do I have to find?   
Xiang: nevermind...   
C. 3: these two being dead...   
C. 4: I always liked bondage. ::every one shoots him an odd look:: ...What?   
Xiang: ...he wants to stop killing, likes the beach at sunset kids and pupies... but finds bondage sexy... that's interesting...   
C. 5: :gya neah nye nya eyia!   
Xiang: ::growls and paws at the air::   
Merciful Goddess: ::Laughs harder::   
  
Xiang: now... what would you like to see right now?   
C. 1: Some thing naked.   
C. 2: food!   
C. 3: the blood pouring from these two idiots dying bodies.   
C. 4: ::coughs and mumbles something about Sanzo and chains, that no one but Xiang can make out::   
Xiang: ::evil grin:: I liked that answer!   
C. 5: Nyeah!   
Xiang: ::throws the cards and jumps over the barrier separating her form the contestants:: Crew this game! #5 take me now! ::pounces on him::   
Merciful Goddess: ::Rolls with laughter:   
  
::Xiang and Haku Ryu run off togeather::   
  
Gojyou: ...so the jeep gets the chiks over us?   
Hakkai: looks that way...   
Goku: Don't we get a diner or something as a prize?   
Sanzo: ::pointing his gun at Goku and Gojyou:: I'm going to kill you two!   
  
Xiang: ::Runs back and grabs Hakkai and Sanzo:: I liked your answers so much I just have to see it too!   
Hakkai: ::blush::   
Sanzo: ::death glare::   
Merciful Goddess: ::fell off the bleachers and is laughing on the floor::   
  
::Xiang runs off w/ her new 'buddies'   
  
Gojyou: ...so... ya wanna go find some chiks and food?   
Goku: Sure I'm starved!   
  
:: the two leave::   
  
The End! 


End file.
